bzpcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tapika (Comic Maker)
Tapika of Shadows is a 12 year old loser on BZPower. WARNING- EXTREME BIAS BELOW Humble beginnings A long, long time ago, in a galaxy far awesomer then this one, there was the light. It was the light of an old, overused computer. It malfunctioned often. But it was His very first. And He loved it. He surfed the internet, looking at all the Seven Wonders of The World Wide Web. And He found The BZPower from The BIONICLE.com. And He has not left It since. The inbetween Tapika was very new to BZPower when he discovered Gamemaker. He flooded the forums with stolen games. At one point he was obsessed with Tuggles and made an unfinished game about them. He wished he still had the GM6... His Comic Career On March 19 2007, Tapika opened his first comic series inspired by Dark709 called Llamas and shoe-covered peanut butter muffins. They flopped after he introduced Mr Spoofums, the Chikerok. As with custom, Kimik, his first non-Tapika character, and Mr Spoofums the Chikerok, will be homaged in Toaster's Island. (See later) The series eventually died. On April 21 2008, Tapika opened his second comic series inspired by Mercenus called I MADE THIS. This time, it was in Chimoru Omega as that was the best avaible to him at the time (Although he upgraded to CO 2.0). This is his landmark series and introduced his most prized character, Toaster! It set the scene for his many comics to come. This was the main reason The North-Western Isles continuity exists. He eventually got writers block and could not handle the burden, asking for his topic to be closed after 41 comics. It is considered almost dead and might eventually be replaced with a currently unnamed remake. Or he'll start up the topic again. Who knows. On December 14 2008, Tapika rather abruptly opened his new comic series, this time inspired by the works of Turaga Dlakii and Generic Quest, called Toaster's Island. It is one of the currently existing Klinkerpoopian series. It is still alive, and is a big step in Tapika's career as he learnt how to use GIMP for it. Who knows what the hell he'll do next? Recorded Usernames ''Tapika, Chaos control bearer' - 6th August 05 to ??? '''Tapika The Toa of Tuggles - ??? to 14th May 2006 Tapika - 14th May 2006 to 7th February 2007 The Holy Chair - 7th February 2007 to 30th May 2007 Commander 'Tuggle' Joe - 30th May 2007 to 19th January 2008 Tapika of Shadows - 19th January 2008, Current'' This page will change name as his username changes. Personal life Life? What life? I see no life. I only see health bars. Are you having me on? SILENCE, I'LL KILL YOU! Get back here vile woman! Trivia *He was 9 or 8 when he joined BZPower. Make what of that you will. *Angry Nid sees potential in him. Yaaaaay! Final Word Man, he gets AROUND. Category: Comic Makers